Cartas de amor
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu. CONCLUÍDA!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia.****.. mas estou juntando minhas moedinhas e talvez isso mude algum dia.**** Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: ****Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu.**

* * *

**Demorou, eu sei x.x Mas consegui postar antes do Natal, como prometido 8D Err... só o primeiro capítulo, mas já é alguma coisa n.n'' [apanha] E peço desculpas pelo título clichê, mas sou PÉSSIMA com eles x.x**

**Esta fic veio de uma conversa que tive com o DARK SHAKA FICWRITER**** alguns meses (?) atrás. Foi em outubro, época em que o pessoal troca os avatares em homenagem ao Dia das Crianças, e tal.**** Conversávamos amenidades quando acabei reparando... ele estava usando o avatar do Aldebaran**** enquanto eu estava com o do Mu,****e**** meio que viajei na maionese ****imaginando Aldebaran e Mu trocando mensagens.**** E foi assim que a fic nasceu X3**

**Trata-se de uma série de cartas, na verdade. Pretendo publicar uma por dia. Como não terminei de escrever (n.n''), não tenho certeza absoluta de quantos capítulos/cartas serão, mas acredito que até dia 31 terei postado tudo.**

**Apesar de ser uma vontade antiga, é a primeira vez que escrevo com esse casal, então espero que esteja minimamente razoável x.x'' E não custa avisar, né? Se você não gosta/não suporta esse casal (e não sei como chegou até aqui com o aviso na sinopse), poupe o seu e o meu bom humor de fim de ano e vá ler outra coisa. Sério. Mimimi por conta de casal é o cúmulo da falta do que fazer. Procure o seu casal favorito e não encha o saco de quem não é obrigado (a) a gostar do mesmo que você u.u''**

**Agora, se você estiver de boa com a fic... espero que goste! X3**

**NOTAS: A fic se passa antes dos eventos da série clássica (como fica claro pelas datas, **_**I guess**_**).**

**- Assumi como base os eventos do anime – ou seja, Saga não está no lugar de Shion, mas sim de Arles (sim, ARLES, e não "Ares", que foi um erro da dublagem). Não que isso tenha lá muita relevância pra história, mas um ou outro detalhe...**

* * *

Grécia, 02 de janeiro de 1985.

Caro Mu,

Como está? Queria muito tê-lo visitado no Natal, mas infelizmente fui enviado em missão. Não bastasse uma viagem maçante, cheia de burocracias a lidar, ainda tive um longo relatório para preencher. Somente agora tenho tranquilidade para escrever a você.

Já sei o que vai me dizer, que não preciso me dar esse trabalho, que o inverno é rigoroso e tudo o mais. Mas você também sabe que estarei aí de todo jeito, então ficam elas por elas. Fui à vila hoje e aproveitei para comprar um belo presente para Kiki e para você também (e não quero ouvir nenhum "Não precisava, Aldebaran"). Assim que puder irei até aí para entregar em mãos.

Por falar no pestinha, como anda o ruivinho? Eu o acho adorável até certo ponto, mas acho que só você e sua infinita paciência para colocá-lo nos eixos. Mas de certa forma é reconfortante saber que você não está sozinho em Jamir e que tinha companhia no Natal. Espero poder estar com você no próximo.

Você sabe que eu iria lhe escrever de qualquer forma, mas na verdade aconteceu uma coisa hoje na vila e quis contar a você. Ou melhor, compartilhar com você algumas coisas que me vieram à cabeça e conhecer seu ponto de vista sobre este assunto...

Como eu disse, fui à vila comprar presentes e, claro, mantimentos. Passei brevemente pelo bar e encontrei um amigo meu... soldado raso, um homem muito bom. Ele não me parecia muito feliz, na verdade. Conversando um pouco com ele, descobri que o pobre homem está apaixonado por uma moça da vila.

Não me entenda mal quando o chamo de "pobre homem". Aparentemente a moça corresponde aos sentimentos dele, e ele carrega um brilho raro no olhar. O que ele me confidenciou é que o problema não está exatamente em seu amor, mas no receio das implicações que ele possa ter. Disse-me que deseja do fundo do coração se casar com a amada, mas que para isso deveria desertar. E como lhe disse da última vez, Arles está cada vez mais estranho. Tem momentos tranquilos, arrisco-me a dizer que até compreensivo, mas em outros se mostra irascível. O soldado (com razão, penso eu) teme que Arles esteja em um de seus piores dias e ordene sua morte por deserção. Infelizmente não seria a primeira vez...

Eu sei que você não confia em Arles, então deixarei esse lado mais sombrio da questão de fora desta carta; de qualquer forma, ele optou por apenas se encontrarem, por enquanto. Mas essa conversa com meu amigo me fez pensar um pouco sobre essas questões de sentimentos... principalmente o amor de cavaleiros.

Sempre achei que amar fosse uma questão humana e nunca duvidei de um dia estar à mercê desse tipo de situação. E quando digo amor, não me refiro ao "amor à Deusa", obviamente. Existem cavaleiros que buscam ignorar esse lado da vida, como Shaka de Virgem e Camus de Aquário (lembra-se dele? Passou muito tempo na Sibéria, mas acho que você chegou a conhecer). Camus, inclusive, diz que esse tipo de sentimento é uma fraqueza que nós, como cavaleiros de Atena, devemos extirpar de nossos corações. Eu não sei se concordo com ele, pra falar a verdade...

Essa questão do Arles me fez pensar se Mestre Shion tinha algum posicionamento sobre esse assunto. O que ele lhe ensinou sobre o amor, Mu? Aliás, o que você sabe a esse respeito? Você acha que é errado um cavaleiro se apaixonar? Destoante de nossa missão?

Assunto estranho, eu sei. Mas acabei ficando com isso na cabeça (você sabe como fico quando cismo com alguma coisa) e quis dividir esses questionamentos com você. Você sempre tem coisas ricas a dizer e, bem, não é como se eu pudesse chegar e falar tranquilamente de amor com o Máscara da Morte, não é mesmo? Hahaha...

Pretendo visitá-lo em breve, se Arles me der uma folga mais longa. De qualquer forma, o esquema de correspondência permanece – enviarei a carta pelo serviço de correspondência da vila (civil) para garantir que a carta chegará até você. Faça o mesmo; a cada três dias passo por lá esperando notícias suas.

Espero que esta carta chegue antes de minha visita, pelo menos. Que tenha um bom Ano-Novo, e saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo! Um grande abraço e mande outro a Kiki!

De seu "grande" (hahaha!) amigo,

Aldebaran.

* * *

**Tá só começando, gente, não me matem x.x [apanha] A próxima carta é a resposta de Mu. A dinâmica da fic será bem essa, uma carta e sua respectiva resposta. Espero que esta não tenha ficado muito OOC x.x E peço desculpas por eventuais problemas de espaçamento, o FFN não colabora... u.u''**

_**Kissus**_** e, se tudo der certo, até amanhã! E uma linda noite de Natal a todos vocês, cheia de luz e alegria!**

**Lune Kuruta**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... mas estou juntando algumas moedinhas e talvez isso mude. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu.**

* * *

**Um agradecimento mais que especial à HUMAN BEING. Moça, pra variar, estou lisonjeada aqui XD Fico feliz que esteja gostando X3 Pela imensa qualidade dos tourocarneiristas que conhecemos (poucos, mas MUITO bons), receio que minha fic não esteja à altura das obras-primas sobre o casal... mas espero que agrade pelo menos um pouco n.n E quem sabe eu não vá aprendendo, burilando minha interpretação deles, e acabe escrevendo outras? Eu gostaria bastante, pra falar a verdade n.n**

**Como prometido, uma carta por dia, a menos que haja algum problema. Bora ler? n.n Vou confessar que estava meio receosa de passar o dia todo off (é Natal, povo! –q), mas tô aqui XD**

* * *

Jamir, 14 de fevereiro de 1985.

Meu caro amigo Aldebaran,

Espero que esta carta chegue em mãos, o inverno está bastante rigoroso. Não que isso o tenha impedido de vir, não é? Ainda que eu o ache um grande teimoso, agradeço imensamente pelo meu presente. A manta é de uma maciez fantástica e até estou surpreso que a tenha encontrado aí, onde faz tanto calor! Kiki também está radiante com o caminhãozinho, muito obrigado!

Sermões meus sobre sua visita em meio à nevasca, os presentes e nossas conversas amenas impediram que falássemos diretamente do teor de sua última correspondência. E, para ser franco, gostaria que tivéssemos certa privacidade para tratarmos sobre isso, o que ficava praticamente impossível com Kiki correndo pela torre sem poder sair. De qualquer forma, acredito que escrevendo posso organizar melhor meus pensamentos.

Que eu me lembre, meu mestre não falava sobre o amor. Quero dizer, não dessa forma. Ele se esmerava, sim, em tentar me transmitir o amor por Atena, pela Justiça e pela Humanidade, mas o lado interpessoal, confesso, ficou deficitário. Não que seja espantoso, visto que passei meu treinamento em Jamir apenas com meu mestre. Éramos dois solitários, na verdade. Não tínhamos visitas nem amigos, como hoje Kiki e eu temos você.

Acho que não vale a pena gastar linhas para recordá-lo do quão reservado e antissocial eu costumava ser assim que cheguei ao Santuário. Não sabia lidar com pessoas com a mesma facilidade que tinha em lidar com armaduras. Ainda hoje não tenho habilidades sociais como as suas ou as de outros colegas de armas como Aiolia.

O que penso sobre o amor, creio, vem de ponderações não muito elaboradas sobre leituras eventuais. Devo confessar que nunca devotei grande parte do meu tempo a esse tipo de reflexão, absorvido com os treinamentos de Kiki e meus deveres como ferreiro e cavaleiro. Você pode se surpreender ao perceber que talvez saiba mais sobre o amor do que eu, a quem você preferiu recorrer.

Pelo pouco que já li a esse respeito, acho que o amor tem um caráter dúbio. Parece ser capaz de fornecer tanto um brilho aos olhos de quem ama, como você descreveu... quanto tornar o apaixonado debilitado e depressivo, como alardeia Aquário. Penso eu que nós, enquanto cavaleiros de Atena, deveríamos ter nossos corpos e mentes voltados exclusivamente para os desígnios da deusa, e nesse sentido tal sentimento seria apenas um desvio de nossa missão tão exaustiva.

Afinal, devotar-se exclusivamente a um só caminho é muito complexo, Aldebaran. Não podemos viver por conta de nossas próprias vidas, como fazem os civis. Temos uma responsabilidade muito mais vasta. Zelamos pelas vidas de todas as pessoas, e uma distração nossa pode custar mais caro que a de pessoas comuns. Nesse sentido, acho que compreendo o que Camus quer dizer.

Li pessoas matando e morrendo por amor. Isso é tão confuso! O amor é descrito como uma força sublime, mas ao mesmo tempo gera violência, ciúme (ou sensação de posse) e pode levar o apaixonado até mesmo ao suicídio! Para um cavaleiro de Atena, tal atitude é egoísta e descabida. Dessa forma, acredito que esse sentimento possa vir a ser nocivo, sim.

Por outro lado... não posso culpar seu amigo por amar outra pessoa. Em nenhum livro encontrei alguma justificativa para o surgimento do amor, tampouco uma forma eficaz de evitar que ele se instale. Ao que parece, o amor é uma força arrebatadora e não há como escapar totalmente de seus efeitos. Confesso que isso me é um tanto assustador. Seria o apaixonado uma pessoa "possuída" por esse sentimento?

A natureza do amor é dúbia e bastante curiosa. Além dos olhos brilhantes que você relatou, existem também outros "sintomas" que você provavelmente já conhece: palpitações, rubor na face, pensamento fixo no objeto de afeição (talvez isso entre no problema de "distração" que mencionei) e uma sensação curiosa em um livro mais recente que descrevia o amor (ou a paixão) como sentir "borboletas no estômago". Fico me perguntando como seria isso. Seria algo semelhante a cócegas ou náuseas?

Pensando desta forma, o amor se assemelha a uma doença. Ou talvez o amor seria o sentimento e a famosa "paixão" seria sua manifestação física. Não sei ao certo. Doença, loucura ou um poderoso sentimento?

Com isso concluo minhas reflexões iniciais da seguinte forma: o amor de que fala (e do qual seu amigo foi imbuído) é muito diferente do amor que temos por Atena. Nosso amor por Ela é arrebatador, sim, mas nos impele a atos de abnegação e de justiça a um grande número de pessoas. Além disso, é pautado na fé, e não em paixões físicas ou superficiais.

Além disso, nosso amor por Atena não é exigente: amamos Atena sem esperar que Ela nos ame de volta. Você não precisa de um abraço de Atena para amá-la e devotar sua vida a ela. Por outro lado, o "outro" amor parece ser egoísta. Os personagens dos contos exigem provas e declarações de amor; um amor não-correspondido pode impelir o apaixonado a tirar a própria vida, pois ele não vê mais motivos para viver.

Sendo assim, como cavaleiros de Atena... se porventura amássemos e não fôssemos correspondidos, teríamos a (falsa) coragem de nos matarmos por um motivo aparentemente tão pequeno frente à sagrada missão que temos com a Deusa?

Tentando responder aos seus questionamentos, eu seria incapaz de dizer que seu amigo esteja errado em amar, pois, como disse, é algo incontrolável. Mas acredito, pelo que li e pensei a respeito, que o amor nos seja um sentimento um tanto ingrato. Se nos rendêssemos sem reservas a ele, poderíamos estar em falta com os deveres para com Atena; se resistíssemos, é possível que nos submetêssemos a grande sofrimento íntimo.

Escrevi demais, mas muitas dúvidas permanecem. Minhas impressões são desesperançadas e limitadas ao universo de papel que tenho à disposição. No entanto, fiquei tão curioso quanto você acerca do posicionamento de meu mestre sobre isso... acredito que o isolamento dele tenha sido bem menor que o meu.

Imagine, Aldebaran! Será que mestre Shion já teve contato com esse sentimento?

Só existe uma pessoa no mundo que o conhece melhor do que eu. Acho que perguntarei a ela quando for visitá-la na primavera. E é claro, compartilharei minhas descobertas com você.

Dito isso, despeço-me aqui. Espero que minha próxima correspondência seja mais rica em informações e menos repleta de especulações vãs.

Fique bem,

Mu.

* * *

**A carta do Mu ficou BEM diferente, né? XD Espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC, também. Pela reclusão do Mu, achei que a primeira análise dele sobre o amor seria mais teórica, mas me pergunto se não deixei um tom meio "surreal" no estilo "Nossa, ele realmente não sabe MESMO o que é amor? Onde esse cara vive, isolado entre as montanhas?". Não, espera... -q**

**Amanhã, a resposta de Aldebaran! _Kissus_ e um excelente Natal a todos!**

**Lune Kuruta**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... mas estou juntando algumas moedinhas e talvez isso mude. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu.**

* * *

**Shaka-sama! Já comentei com você, mas fiquei extremamente lisonjeada com o seu comentário! X3 Feliz, mesmo! E olha, isso até me deixa com um certo medo de a continuação não corresponder às suas expectativas. Mas a gente tenta, né? XD**

**Nah, você não me aborreceu, não XD Foi uma forma de eu colocar a ideia no papel. Já levei anos pra escrever uma fic, Shaka-sama, então um estímulo pra escrever é sempre bem-vindo. E olha só, tá saindo! XD Espero que continue gostando n.n**

**Como prometido, uma carta por dia, a menos que haja algum problema. O que Aldebaran achou das reflexões de Mu?**

* * *

União Soviética, 30 de março de 1985.

Mu,

Queria tanto estar aí esta semana! Não pense que me esqueci de uma data tão especial! Mas, como já deve ter reparado, não estou sequer no Santuário. Arles designou a mim e a Camus de Aquário em virtude de uma ameaça de atentado ao novo secretário-geral do Partido Comunista. Não sei se está em sintonia com o que ocorre ultimamente, mas Gorbachev subiu ao cargo há algumas semanas e se acredita que seja um momento crucial... aparentemente esse temor de algum ataque é infundado. De qualquer forma, creio que em mais alguns dias estarei de volta ao Santuário com relatórios inúteis a preencher...

E bem gostaria de fazer uma pequena "escala" em Jamir, mas com Aquário a meu lado, sei que não será possível. Não consigo deixar de pensar que tenha sido de propósito, sabe? Arles até insinuou que eu tenho prática em lidar com "locais gelados". Ora, eu! Brasileiro criado nos trópicos e residente em um país de verão infernal! Ele deve saber que dou minhas escapadas até Jamir, com certeza. Inclusive devia saber que pretendia estar aí para o seu aniversário.

Mas isso não importa. Despistarei Camus e enviarei cartões de aniversário juntamente a esta carta – para você e Kiki, é claro! Quanto aos presentes, infelizmente, terão de ficar para minha próxima visita, que espero que seja em breve. SIM, Mu, eu VOU levar presentes para vocês. E relaxe, é primavera, bem mais fácil de chegar até aí.

Não minto que a presença gélida (com o perdão do trocadilho) de Aquário durante a missão me deixou um tanto mais ansioso para responder à sua carta. E falando nela... por mais que eu o conheça, Mu, sempre me admiro com suas cartas. Você expôs o lado "racional" da nossa questão de uma forma clara e até... gentil, eu acho. Em outras palavras, acho que você me convenceria muito mais facilmente em uma carta só do que em uma palestra inteira de Camus.

Eu disse "convenceria", sim, porque pelo que deu para perceber, nem mesmo você foi enfático quanto ao que disse. É outra coisa que admiro em você, Mu, sua honestidade. E o fato de desconhecer a fundo o assunto não depõe em nada quanto à sabedoria que você emana. Por mais especulativa que tenha sido a sua última carta, não deixou de ser uma excelente leitura.

E acho que nem você esperava me convencer com sua carta, então talvez não se espante se eu disser que, no fundo, acredito que o amor não seja necessariamente uma fraqueza. Confesso que não sei explicar essa ideia em palavras como você faz, pois não tenho o mesmo dom com as palavras. Mas é algo que eu sinto quando olho pra esse meu amigo, sabe? Apesar da preocupação dele, é só ver a moça que meu amigo se transforma totalmente. É o olhar iluminado, são os passos cheios de vida. Até o cosmos dele (que não é dos mais poderosos, ele que me perdoe) parece brilhar um pouco mais.

Enfim, entendo que haja casos em que o amor seja nocivo, em que apaixonados definham e cometem loucuras. Mas vendo esse meu amigo, fico pensando que talvez se trate da índole da pessoa em si. Talvez existam várias formas diferentes de amor, das mais violentas e viscerais às mais puras. E meu amigo, posso garantir, tem um bom coração, então é possível que a forma de amar seja mais moderada.

O amor está escondido nos lugares mais curiosos, Mu. Depois que passei a pensar nisso, tenho prestado mais atenção aos boatos que me cercam. Alguns deles dizem respeito até mesmo a dois cavaleiros de ouro! Acredita nisso? Quer dizer que mesmo a Elite dos cavaleiros de Atena não está imune aos desmandos do coração...

Falam de encontros amorosos entre eles. Não sei exatamente quem são, visto que os boatos se prendem mais à alta patente do que aos nomes em si. E fico pensando no tipo de amor que devem nutrir. Não deve ser o mesmo amor do meu amigo, pois acredito que a responsabilidade envolvida seja bem maior.

E depois... sabe, são dois homens. Não acho que exista algo de errado nisso, mas os antigos costumes gregos foram contaminados pelos atuais tabus. Será que o amor entre dois homens seria diferente do amor entre um homem e uma mulher? Li e reli sua carta em busca de um raciocínio que me guiasse, mas não consegui pensar em nada. O que pensa sobre esse assunto?

Veja, de uma cisma minha parece que estamos fazendo um verdadeiro tratado das relações humanas! Espero não estar aborrecendo você. Mas pelo que me pareceu na última carta, você também acabou se interessando pelo assunto, hein? Estou esperando o seu próximo relato... pelo que entendi, vai perguntar a ele? Confesso que não sei se teria coragem, hahaha! Por mais bondoso que ele seja, ficaria um pouco receoso. Mas acho que, além de instrutivo, seria uma forma de conhecer melhor o seu mestre. Desejo-lhe sorte!

Nossa, não estou habituado a escrever uma carta tão longa! E olhe que não é fácil escrever embaixo de um cobertor, com um colega dormindo ao lado. Melhor encerrar por aqui antes que Camus acorde.

Feliz aniversário, Mu! Desejo de coração muitas alegrias ainda na sua vida. Você merece mais do que ninguém, acredite. Estou guardando um abraço bem apertado para nosso próximo encontro (pode ir corando desde já, hahaha!)! Também envie minhas felicitações a Kiki, por favor.

Nos veremos em breve!

Aldebaran.

* * *

**Essa carta ficou meio forçada? Espero que não... é que tentei colocar alguns ganchos, mas não sei se ficou um tanto artificial.**

**Até amanhã! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... mas estou juntando algumas moedinhas e talvez isso mude. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu.**

* * *

**Bom, gente, esta carta, acredito eu, marca o ponto em que as coisas começam a ficar mais interessantes. Assim espero, né? n.n'' [apanha] O que Mu descobriu na visita que pretendia fazer? Veremos agora.**

* * *

Jamir, 01 de maio de 1985.

Aldebaran,

Gostaria de começar esta carta dizendo que sinto muito! Soube por Kiki que você esteve aqui enquanto eu estava em viagem, infelizmente acabamos nos desencontrando. Realmente lamento muito por fazê-lo vir tão longe em vão, ainda mais porque sei que você ultimamente está cheio de trabalho e raramente tem uma folga. E você ainda dispensa esses raros momentos intentando fazer-me companhia...

Kiki me passou seu recado, sim. Infelizmente o abraço terá de ficar para depois, mas saiba que recebi seu presente. Não sei se já lhe disse antes, mas você tem um gosto raro para perfumes. Sabe que não costumo ser muito vaidoso... no entanto, a fragrância é tão suave que realmente me encantei. Muito obrigado, Aldebaran!

Por falar em presentes de aniversário, Kiki está às voltas com a bola que você deu. Mas devo agradecê-lo, na verdade: graças a ela, ele treina com mais afinco a Muralha de Cristal. Isso foi porque disse a ele que se houvesse qualquer objeto quebrado na torre, eu confiscaria a bola e só devolveria quando ele assumisse a armadura de Áries. Sabe que não sou de dar castigos tão "terríveis", mas ao menos surtiu um efeito positivo.

E você diz que não tem jeito com as palavras! Quem não o conhece que o compre, Aldebaran de Touro! As palavras no cartão eram singelas, mas adoráveis. Guardá-lo-ei com carinho. Muito obrigado, meu caro amigo!

Pois bem, apesar de perder sua visita, acredito que minha viagem não tenha sido vã. Fui a Rozan visitar Mestre Dohko de Libra e tivemos uma conversa bastante esclarecedora. O discípulo (que por sinal ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer) estava treinando em uma mata de bambus um pouco afastada, então pudemos travar um diálogo longo e sem interrupções.

Optei por não perder tempo divagando sobre as teorias que expus a você na minha última carta. Perguntei a ele diretamente o que meu mestre pensava sobre relacionamentos envolvendo cavaleiros de Atena. Ele hesitou, mas acabou me revelando algo que eu sinceramente nunca tinha imaginado.

Aldebaran, eis aqui a resposta: meu mestre não achava errado. Ele mesmo já havia se apaixonado e mantido um longo relacionamento. E justamente – creio que uma introdução importantíssima ao questionamento de sua última correspondência – por outro homem, outro cavaleiro.

Meu mestre tinha um relacionamento amoroso com mestre Dohko!

Neste ponto, permito-me uma pausa no relato para dizer o seguinte: fui criado apenas por mestre Shion, de forma que não conheci nenhum possível tabu lemuriano para o relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Meu próprio mestre jamais incutiu tal preconceito em minha formação, por motivos agora óbvios. Para ser franco, como nunca havia realmente parado para pensar nesta questão.

Tendo o relacionamento de meu mestre com Dohko e sua última carta como plano de fundo, pudemos trocar ideias mais elaboradas a esse respeito. Afinal, como o próprio Dohko já havia amado, creio que ninguém melhor do que ele para me esclarecer o dilema que discutíamos. Contei a ele de nossas recentes correspondências e, com base no que ele me disse, acho que suas ideias sobre o amor estão mais próximas da realidade do que minhas teorias.

Ele me disse que mestre Shion revelava uma faceta mais gentil e doce quando estavam sós. Para um cavaleiro de Atena, um observador desatento classificaria isso como uma fraqueza. Entretanto, Dohko me disse que um ajudava o outro a superar os horrores da Guerra Santa. Estar ao lado de quem você ama acende a vontade de lutar pelo que é certo. É como se, além de Atena, houvesse mais alguém por quem lutar, alguém por quem viver. Dohko acredita que a esperança de encontrar mestre Shion vivo o ajudou, ele mesmo, a sobreviver.

Dohko inclusive me contou uma história que eu não conhecia a fundo. Havia na Grécia um exército formado por amantes, dito "Batalhão Sagrado de Tebas". Dizia-se dele que era o mais poderoso que poderia haver, pois um amante jamais agiria de forma covarde diante do objeto de sua afeição; os instintos de proteção e cooperação mútua seriam mais poderosos. Dohko me disse que se sentia parte de um batalhão, pois ao lutar ao lado de mestre Shion pôde conhecer essa força que o amor confere.

E para ele, o amor verdadeiro fortalece as boas convicções. Diz ele que o desejo carnal, embora presente (confesso que por um momento me veio à mente a visão dos dois dividindo o mesmo leito... foi tão estranha!), não era preponderante. O amor verdadeiro é aquele em que ocorre comunhão de almas, harmonização de cosmos que se buscam incansavelmente. O verdadeiro amor pode inclusive florescer em corações imperfeitos, embora sua manifestação física possa estar invariavelmente à mercê das limitações daquela alma e talvez seja menos nobre.

Veja, Aldebaran, que estamos falando em corações, almas, cosmos. Parece que o amor independe da função reprodutiva que o sexo possui. Segundo Dohko, durante o sexo os cosmos podem se mesclar propiciando uma sensação única a quem tem a sensibilidade de perceber. É por isso que os humanos (ou pelo menos a maioria deles) não buscam o sexo de forma meramente fisiológica, como o fazem os outros animais. Buscam uma empatia com seu parceiro que vai além de feromônios ou período fértil.

E se é assim... então o amor não é restrito aos gêneros. Pode ocorrer de tal comunhão ocorrer entre um homem e uma mulher, mas também entre dois homens ou duas mulheres, pois a alma está livre dessa identidade biológica. Nesse ponto, não posso considerar o amor entre dois homens algo errado, pois, como já dito, o amor é uma força incontrolável. Não podemos direcioná-lo ao gênero que desejamos amar.

Diz ele que a paixão e o amor podem coexistir, mas também podem existir independentemente em nossos corações. Por exemplo, temos amor à Deusa, mas não temos paixão. De forma correlata, paixões violentas e físicas podem surgir por pessoas belas ou sensuais, mas sem a consonância espiritual que o amor propicia. Vi os olhos de Dohko marejarem quando ele disse, suave, que tinha sido agraciado com a oportunidade de viver ambos com meu mestre.

Confesso que também estava emocionado neste ponto da conversa. Que coisa bela e pura é o amor, Aldebaran! Senti que meu mestre havia sido feliz com esse amor, e isso também me deixou feliz.

Dohko também me contou sobre o longo período de separação após a Guerra Santa. Apesar de belo, o amor também pode ser doloroso, Aldebaran. Ele me descreveu uma sensação pungente de ausência do amado, uma sensação de falta que era parcialmente amenizada pela lembrança dos bons momentos que viveram juntos e pela esperança de um dia se reunirem. Lembrei-me de uma palavra que você me disse certa vez. "Saudade", não era isso? Enfim, disse a ele que você conhecia um nome para aquela sensação dúbia... um sentimento ruim, mas com certa doçura. Ele gostou da palavra. Disse que soava de forma bela e dolorida, como só a saudade poderia ser.

Disse, também, que a "saudade" era amenizada por cartas. Dohko me confidenciou que possui um baú de madeira em seu pequeno quarto, a quem ninguém tem acesso. É lá que guarda as cartas que recebeu de mestre Shion por tantos anos, tentando preservá-las na medida do possível. Quando falava das cartas, tinha um tom extremamente terno. Não faço ideia das palavras que meu mestre direcionava a ele, mas aparentemente tinham o dom de reconfortar seu coração solitário.

Acho que as cartas têm esse poder. Não concorda, Alde?

Em suma, pela conversa que tive com Dohko, acredito que o amor entre dois cavaleiros de Atena não é errado. Mestre Shion certamente pensaria o mesmo. Mas acredito que a força advinda do amor dependeu também da força de caráter de ambos. Afinal, por mais que desejassem estar juntos, foram obedientes à missão que tinham, ainda que isso significasse a separação durante mais de dois séculos.

Em outras palavras, se realmente há dois cavaleiros de ouro apaixonados, eles não estão errados. Se o amor verdadeiro não escolhe gênero ou aparência, mas sim depende das almas envolvidas, o fato de ambas coexistirem no Santuário de Atena não imputa nada de negativo no sentimento. Se eles mantiverem suas responsabilidades e o amor for puro e sincero, poderão extrair dele a força para enfrentarem as adversidades juntos, como Dohko e mestre Shion fizeram. Um sentimento puro como esse é abençoado pela própria Atena.

Creio que me estendi demais. Tentei sintetizar o que discutimos em Rozan... também tive acesso a outras histórias de meu mestre. Gostaria de dividi-las com você, mas acho que ficará para sua próxima visita.

Você vem por estes dias? Queria muito vê-lo em seu aniversário. Não creio ter muito a oferecer, mas gostaria de retribuir ao menos um pouco do carinho que você tem devotado a mim e a Kiki. Você me é um amigo muito querido.

(Quem diria que eu o estaria exortando a vir, não é? Pelo menos é primavera agora...)

Esperando vê-lo em breve,

Mu.

* * *

**Temo que as cartas do Mu sejam mais enroladas e talvez confusas do que as do Aldebaran, mas espero que esteja razoável x.x**

**Aah, mudou um pouquinho, não mudou? XD [apanha] A visita a Dohko mexeu em algumas coisas dentro do nosso carneirinho. Mas os desdobramentos virão depois...**

**Eu tinha planejado que esta fosse a metade da fic, mas estou achando que TALVEZ haja dois capítulos a mais do que o previsto. Não tenho certeza ainda. Creio que não serão necessários, mas veremos. Será que esta fic irá até 2013? XD**

**Ah, o Batalhão Sagrado de Tebas. Eu TINHA de mencioná-lo para falar da força dada pelo amor, não é mesmo? :P**

**Espero que continuem gostando. Se tudo der certo, até amanhã!**

_**Kissus!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... mas estou juntando algumas moedinhas e talvez isso mude. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu.**

* * *

**Gente, gente, que tristeza! Era pra eu ter postado este capítulo ontem à noite, antes de sair pra um jantar, mas acabei tendo de sair de casa um pouco mais cedo do que tinha programado...**

**Tentando compensar, hoje postarei DOIS capítulos. Um agora (era pra ser na hora do almoço, na verdade... mas tive de desligar o modem por causa de uns raios meio sinistros) e outro à noite – pois é, não tenho programa pra hoje –q**

**SHAKA-SAMA, fico muito feliz que ainda esteja gostando! Esse "meio de fic" ficou meio problemático na minha cabeça... sabe aquela coisa de "eu sei como começar, planejei um evento central e tenho o final, mas não sei como articular isso tudo"? XD Então ver que continua curtindo me deixa muito feliz n.n Espero que continue apreciando X3**

**Bora pra mais uma carta do nosso taurino favorito! Vejamos: até aqui, vimos que Mu está mais convencido de que o amor entre dois cavaleiros não é errado e que inclusive seu próprio mestre vivera um romance com Dohko de Libra. O que Aldebaran achou disso?**

* * *

Grécia, 16 de maio de 1985.

Meu querido amigo Mu,

Sim, como você percebeu, mal cheguei ao Santuário e já estou lhe escrevendo. Antes de mais nada, apesar de já ter agradecido, eu preciso repetir: MUITO obrigado por tudo! Foi o melhor aniversário que tive em muitos anos, acredite. E preciso dizer que sua culinária melhorou muito, hahaha!

É verdade, Mu, você se deprecia demais. Você e Kiki são companhias maravilhosas e sim, o medalhão que você forjou é belíssimo. Fiquei até lisonjeado por você gastar um pouco de seu tempo e de seus esforços comigo. Adorei o presente e estou usando, por sinal!

Sobre sua última carta... realmente foi difícil discutirmos sobre isso com um baixinho hiperativo correndo e chutando bola pelos cantos, hahaha! Mas nas poucas palavras que trocamos, pude perceber que você anda ainda mais pensativo do que de costume. Tinha pensado que conhecer melhor seu mestre poderia lhe trazer mais alegria, mas nos seus olhos só enxergava dúvida. O que houve?

Meu respeito por seu mestre só fez crescer, Mu. Às vezes vejo nossos colegas de armadura e me pergunto se bons corações não teriam a acrescentar em nosso exército, e não a fragilizar. É como o batalhão que você mencionou: se tivermos mais alguém por quem lutarmos, não teríamos mais coragem?

Bem que mestre Shion podia ter tido uma conversinha com Camus, não?

Os "casos" que você me contou aí em Jamir mostraram que Shion era um homem íntegro que sabia dosar seu sentimento e suas responsabilidades. Mostrou um lado humano e, até por isso, muito respeitável. Acho até que vi uma pontinha de orgulho quando você falava nele, não? Quero dizer, já sabíamos que ele era um bom homem, mas essas histórias só reforçaram. Às vezes a humanidade de alguém (o que não é um traço muito considerado nas pessoas) consegue tornar essa pessoa ainda mais grandiosa.

Até certo ponto, isso se refletiu na forma como você mesmo foi criado, por mais que talvez não tenha percebido. Claro, existe muito do inato, da alma em si, mas sua índole gentil com certeza foi melhor preservada por ter um mestre que, embora sério e até um tanto formal, valorizava o caráter e o coração.

Não posso mentir: as revelações de Libra me trouxeram um certo alento. Não sei se talvez seja fruto de nossas recentes correspondências, mas é gratificante saber que não preciso me fechar a outras pessoas ou lutar bravamente contra um sentimento para ser um cavaleiro melhor. É libertador saber que posso sentir afeição por outras pessoas, como amizade ou mesmo amor.

Pareceu, pra falar a verdade, que você parece sentir o mesmo. Não sei se é só cisma minha, mas parecia que você tinha um peso a menos nos ombros durante a minha última visita. Você se permitiu sorrir mais e até correspondeu com mais vontade do que antes aos meus abraços. Aliás, é tão raro VOCÊ tomar a iniciativa para um abraço!

Sempre tinha achado que fosse apenas timidez, mas agora compreendo que havia um pouco de culpa, também... culpa que a história de seu mestre levou embora. Fico feliz por você, mas também fico por mim, sabe? Acho que uma pequena barreira entre a gente acabou de cair e aquele jantar (simples, mas delicioso e aconchegante) e aquela conversa casual diante da lareira foi prova disso.

(Lareira na primavera... só no Himalaia, mesmo, hahaha!)

Bom, como lhe disse em Jamir, não estou em condições de dizer sobre quem são os boatos de romance entre cavaleiros de ouro. Mas ah, que se danem os boatos maldosos! Se o amor é real e se sabemos que não é errado, acho que o mais justo é deixar o amor fluir de forma livre. Acho que não apenas o amor em si, mas a liberdade de amar fortalece os bons corações, como você mesmo relatou. E tenho certeza de que eles não abdicariam de seus deveres para com Atena.

Enfim, acho que não me sobraram muito mais dúvidas sobre esse assunto. Já sabemos que não é errado, que seu mestre abençoaria (fosse o meu amigo, fosse o casal dos boatos) e que não enfraquece um cavaleiro de Atena, pelo contrário. Posso deixar meu coração aberto, então...

Mas sabe, Mu, até que essas nossas conversas vieram a calhar. Passamos a nos avaliar um pouco mais quanto à natureza dos nossos próprios sentimentos como um todo, não acha? Até que essa minha cisma me ensinou bastante, hahaha!

Por sinal (eu me esqueci de contar), meu amigo e a namorada estão bem. Parece que ele entrou com um pedido de aposentadoria por um problema que ele tem no joelho já faz alguns meses, sabe? E parece que Arles estava de bom humor na ocasião, vai saber. Só sei que agora ele está na parte burocrática do Santuário. Ou seja, horário certo de trabalho (sem rondas ou estado de alerta), folga aos domingos e maior flexibilização quanto a casamentos e coisas afins do que soldados. Ainda não marcaram data, mas não devem demorar muito. Ele disse que serei o padrinho, acredita?

Acho que já escrevi muito – e olha que nem tinha tanto assunto, já que acabamos de nos ver. Mas é sempre bom gastar um tempinho para escrever a você... e vou dizer, já bateu uma saudadezinha (ah, sim: a palavra era essa, mesmo, você acertou) de Jamir. Não que eu seja muito fã do frio, mas você e Kiki são as melhores companhias que se pode ter no aniversário.

Muito obrigado por tudo!

Aldebaran

P.S.: Eu sabia que aquele perfume era perfeito pra você.

* * *

**Eita, gente, impressão minha ou essa carta ficou um pouco mais... "incisiva"? Estamos entrando na reta final. Espero que não tenha ficado forçado demais, né? x.x**

_**Kissus**_ **e até mais tarde!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... mas estou juntando algumas moedinhas e talvez isso mude. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu.**

* * *

**Pra não atrasar o ritmo da fic, postando dois capítulos no mesmo dia. Este é o verdadeiro de hoje XD Ah, gente, acabou que eu fui jantar fora também, então acabei me enrolando again x.x' Mas como não fui dormir ainda, pra mim ainda é sábado, huahuahua XD [apanha] **

**Vamos à carta. Depois de uma carta mais "estranha" de Aldebaran, Mu pareceu ficar meio confuso...**

* * *

Jamir, 04 de junho de 1985.

Meu querido Aldebaran,

Não sei o que dizer, sinceramente. Você é realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa, Aldebaran. Se outra pessoa porventura lesse a carta que me enviou, pensaria que eu organizei uma belíssima e farta recepção, e não um simples guisado de cabra com batatas e momos. Pouco diante do que você merece, mas o que estava ao meu alcance. Mas se isso realmente o agradou, fico feliz.

Quanto ao medalhão, de forma alguma me deu trabalho... acho que ele lhe caiu perfeitamente. Não entenda isso como um trocadilho quanto ao seu tamanho, por favor! Refiro-me ao formato. Assim que peguei aquela peça de metal, pude imaginar (quase visualizar) o símbolo de Touro gravado em uma reentrância. Acho que ficou bem natural. Fico feliz que o use.

Fico tranquilo em saber que seu amigo enamorado está melhor. Levando-se em consideração o atual estado em que se encontra o Santuário, não posso deixar de acreditar que ele teve muita sorte. Que ele e sua amada sejam felizes. E ninguém mais apropriado que você como padrinho do casal... haverá festa? Confesso que tenho a curiosidade de vê-lo em trajes mais formais, sabia? Por favor, não ria de minhas tolices...

Nem sei por que estou escrevendo isso, na verdade. Mas já gastei folhas demais como rascunho, então o trecho deverá ser mantido, ou só escreverei a carta depois de comprar papel na vila amanhã. Não que eu tenha pressa, mas, em um rompante, quis escrever a você de qualquer forma... mesmo que eu não tenha algum assunto urgente a tratar.

Sim, Aldebaran, eu realmente me senti mais aliviado ao me permitir uma maior proximidade, ao saber que posso abrir um pouco mais meu próprio coração. Nunca quis tratá-lo friamente, mas ao que parece você mesmo sentia um certo distanciamento de minha parte. Lamento muito, de verdade. Mas, ainda que não demonstrasse da forma que você merecia, saiba que sempre o considerei alguém muito importante para mim.

E por isso, Aldebaran, justamente por ser tão próximo de mim, permito-me dizer coisas que eu talvez não diria nem mesmo a meu mestre. Mais que um amigo, você se tornou um confidente. E, por termos compartilhado durante meses tantas divagações sobre sentimentos, é possível que você entenda o estado em que estou agora.

Ainda que, superficialmente, eu esteja mais aliviado, a verdade é que me sinto estranho, Aldebaran. É uma sensação gélida em meu estômago e um calor estranho em meu âmago, uma ansiedade inexplicável. Quero dizer, até busco explicações plausíveis, mas elas não parecem suficientes. Acho que ter a permissão de amar (desculpe-me, quis dizer "sentir", mas infelizmente não posso descartar esta folha) descortinou algo novo em meu íntimo, como se grilhões fossem repentinamente retirados e eu não soubesse aonde ir com minha recém-adquirida liberdade. E isso é... não há outra forma de expressar... isso é assustador.

Você percebeu que eu estava mais à vontade em sua presença, mas ainda assim eu me sinto um pouco perdido. É como se eu fosse um iniciante na arte do afeto. Olho para sua forma de afagar os cabelos de Kiki, de sorrir, de me abraçar sem hesitação... parece algo tão fácil! Mas ainda não consigo fazê-lo com a mesma naturalidade presente em seus gestos.

Será que um dia conseguirei transmitir tanto calor quanto você, Aldebaran? Ou isso é dom restrito aos homens dos trópicos?

Eu poderia estudar, aplicar-me, tentar aprender cada trejeito, cada palavra gentil, mas não é a mesma coisa. Você nasceu com esse dom, e por mais que eu me esforce... não adianta, não o possuo. Vendo por esse lado, pergunto-me se sou menos capaz de amar (quis dizer "de sentir afeição", perdão) do que você. É como se meu coração fosse pequeno demais para "abrigar" alguém.

Nunca tinha pensado nisso, e tal ideia me angustia. De repente, parece-me que sou menos humano do que outras pessoas. Queria indagar a meu mestre, a mestre Dohko... como eles fizeram para gostar de outra pessoa? Será que seu amigo tem essa resposta? Será que você tem essa resposta, Aldebaran?

Ou talvez, se o amor (digo, a afeição – perdoe-me por esses estranhos e constantes atos falhos) nasce espontaneamente, como saber se de fato o possuo dentro de mim? Sou capaz de externá-lo da mesma forma como meu mestre conseguiu?

É curioso porque sempre me preocupei em ser o melhor discípulo, o melhor cavaleiro, mas nunca me questionei quanto a características humanas como a capacidade de sentir ou de me relacionar. É algo totalmente novo para mim. Sinto-me apreensivo e estranho, como se alguma resposta deveras estranha ansiasse por saltar de meu peito, mas eu não tivesse condições de permitir isso.

Sinto-me nervoso, eufórico, assustado, melancólico... sinto-me como uma criança diante de uma novidade grandiosa e assustadora, mas sem um adulto que pudesse dizer a ela do que se trata tal evento novo. Releio suas cartas, repasso a conversa com mestre Dohko, desconcentro-me... preciso fazer alguma coisa, mas não sei o que é.

Só sei de uma coisa, Aldebaran: preciso muito conversar com você. Talvez por ser o único com quem posso falar a respeito, mas sinto que essa resposta somente virá à tona quando eu o vir novamente. Sei que não é do meu feitio, mas anseio por uma visita, por uma palavra sua... talvez até um abraço. Seus abraços têm o dom de afastar anseios e tristezas e eu realmente preciso deles agora.

Pensando bem, acho que sinto "saudades" dos seus abraços. É uma sensação aconchegante de que tenho necessitado nestes dias de dúvidas estranhas, ainda que a manta que você me deu seja agradavelmente macia e me acalme, de certa forma.

Sei que esta carta está muito distante do que costumo escrever habitualmente, mas eu precisava desabafar. Espero-o ansiosamente em Jamir.

Mu

P.S.: Acha mesmo que o perfume remete a mim? Que estranho! O aroma sempre me lembra de você.

* * *

**Antes que digam "Ooh, como a Lune pesquisa sobre comidas típicas!", foi só uma xeretadinha no Google e na página da Wiki sobre culinária tibetana, ok? [apanha] No caso, momos são um tipo de bolinho de carne feito com uma massa em formato de ravioli e cozida no vapor.**

**Atos falhos, confusão... ah, Mu, o que é que está se passando nesse coraçãozinho? 9.9 Espero que não tenha ficado muito _piegas_ x.x**

**Reta final, pessoal! A próxima carta de Aldebaran será logo depois dessa ansiada visita a Jamir. O que será que vai acontecer por lá?**

**Bom, amanhã eu conto! XD [apanha] _Kissus_!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... mas estou juntando algumas moedinhas e talvez isso mude. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu.**

* * *

**Bom, este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. Depois de um Mu confuso e ansioso, eis que Aldebaran retorna a Jamir. O que aconteceu por lá? Talvez tenhamos uma boa ideia por esta carta de Aldebaran... 9.9 Touro decidiu ser franco!**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Grécia, 25 de junho de 1985.

Querido Mu,

Como deve ter percebido, acabo de chegar ao Santuário e já escrevo esta carta. Na verdade, só tive tempo de tomar um banho e beliscar alguma coisa, hahaha!

Senti a necessidade de escrever o mais rápido possível. Tive a impressão de que, depois de eu partir, você poderia deixar seus receios falarem mais alto e apagarem tudo o que lhe disse, mas uma carta é algo que permanece, não é? Ainda que sua tristeza e sua insegurança façam minha voz desaparecer das suas lembranças por um momento, você me tem neste pedaço de papel.

Por isso já começo essa carta dizendo: sempre que você sentir uma sombra tentando afligir seu coração, uma voz incômoda na sua cabeça dizendo "Eu não mereço" ou "Eu não posso"... pegue esta carta e a releia. Lembre-se das minhas palavras. E, se eu estiver por perto, peça um abraço, uma carícia... um beijo.

Eu vou repetir quantas vezes forem necessárias para que nunca duvide dos meus sentimentos e nem do seu próprio valor: AMO VOCÊ, Mu. Amo-o daquele mesmo jeito como me descreveu nas suas leituras e nos relatos de Dohko de Libra. Sinto palpitações, meu rosto arde, meus olhos brilham e sinto "borboletas" (sim, é essa exata sensação! Curioso, né?) no estômago quando avisto a torre de Jamir ao longe, só pela expectativa em ver você. E assim que coloco os pés para fora da torre de Jamir, meu peito já se enche de saudades. Na verdade eu já sentia isso há um tempo, mas não sabia definir.

Confesso que ainda tinha dúvidas no momento em que escrevi aquela carta em janeiro perguntando sua opinião sobre o assunto. Ainda estava confuso, com medo de estar confundindo a amizade com algo maior. Depois, meu receio foi que você me rechaçasse. E por fim... depois da sua última carta, senti um certo frio na barriga porque sabia que eu precisava dizer o que sentia.

Ouvir você dizer que é "apenas um cavaleiro exilado" e que eu mereço "alguém melhor" talvez tivesse me partido o coração. Sabe, algumas pessoas às vezes usam esses argumentos autodepreciativos quando precisam dispensar alguém de quem gostam de alguma forma (eu mesmo já vi isso acontecer algumas vezes no bar da vila entre amigos). E eu juro, Mu, que se eu tivesse acreditado que era apenas uma desculpa para não me magoar, eu teria respeitado.

Mas pelos deuses, Mu, acho que eu o conheço mais do que você mesmo! Porque o seu olhar ao me dizer isso era totalmente contraditório. Desculpe-me a franqueza, mas eu enxergava nos seus olhos um desejo reprimido de dar uma resposta diferente. A forma como você mordia o lábio e evitava o meu olhar, o rosto meio corado... se você pudesse se ver naquela hora, Mu, talvez entendesse o motivo de eu ter ignorado suas palavras e puxado você para um beijo (gentil, eu espero). Quero dizer, em parte foi porque percebi que você queria, mas ainda não tinha coragem. E em parte, claro, porque foi uma imagem tão encantadora que eu realmente precisava beijá-lo naquela hora, hahaha (desculpe)!

Não se deprecie tanto, Mu! Você é sábio, sereno, paciente, honrado e extremamente gentil. Tem a mente e o coração no lugar, é uma pessoa admirável. E isso porque estou me segurando aqui para não falar de seus atributos físicos – os olhos brilhantes e bondosos, a forma adorável como você cora quando o toco, o sorriso meio contido, suave... os lábios macios e doces (sim, eu precisava falar isso). Eu é que me questionava, no começo, se mereceria o amor de alguém tão especial. Mas com nossas conversas, entendi que o amor não depende de méritos ou equiparações. Ele simplesmente é. Foi assim que decidi "me permitir sentir" esse amor por você, e eu seria o homem mais feliz da Terra se você viesse a corresponder ao meu sentimento.

É, eu sou o homem mais feliz da Terra, agora, porque agora sei que SIM, você corresponde. E sou capaz de ser mais feliz ainda, basta retornar a Jamir.

Ah... o momento em que você se elevou na ponta dos pés e me abraçou para corresponder ao nosso primeiro beijo, naquela manhã na cozinha da torre! Acho que meu coração entrou em êxtase, cheguei a pensar que estivesse escutando ele bater forte. Naquele momento eu tive a certeza de que era aceito por você. Foi fantástico, de verdade! Tive vontade de apertá-lo ainda mais e de nunca mais desfazer aquele contato.

Queria muito ter dito mais coisas... mas acho que você não ficaria muito à vontade na frente de Kiki, e como eu já estava partindo, a situação ficou um pouco tumultuada (o idiota aqui precisou esperar até os últimos momentos para enfim se declarar a você...). Você também não teve a oportunidade de falar muita coisa depois do beijo, mas espero que sua hesitação tenha sido sanada depois daquele momento que tivemos.

Não fuja desse sentimento, Mu. Pode parecer egoísmo de minha parte, mas sei que não é apenas a minha felicidade que depende da sua aceitação, mas a sua própria. Esqueça seus receios. Amor não se pensa, não se planeja, amor é pra ser sentido. Você tem a capacidade e o direito de amar, assim como seu mestre e Dohko tinham.

Estou sempre aqui por você, Mu. Seja feliz comigo! Mais do que um convite, isso é uma promessa minha. Pense em como somos privilegiados... ainda que eu não possa estar sempre a seu lado, ainda posso visitá-lo, abraçá-lo, ouvir sua voz. Seu mestre e Dohko não tiveram essa oportunidade e ainda assim deram chance ao amor que transbordava em seus corações.

Estou disposto a não permitir que você me escape. Não vou perder você para os seus temores e receios.

Relendo a carta, acho que fui um tanto... incisivo? Talvez. Não quero coagir você, que fique bem claro isso. Mas você e eu sabemos que o sentimento é recíproco, então... por que não nos entregarmos a ele? O amor dá forças, Mu. Que ele seja forte para acabar com essa última hesitação sua.

De novo: eu amo você. E sinto muito se não sou nenhum prodígio em escrever cartas de amor...

Pretendo retornar a Jamir em um mês. Será que posso esperar por mais um beijo?

Sinceramente,

De seu Aldebaran.

P.S.: Acho que não tive a oportunidade de responder à sua pergunta naquele dia, mas os boatos sobre os cavaleiros de ouro apaixonados se referem a nós mesmos. Na verdade, sinto que estou apenas confirmando uma suspeita sua, pela forma como me perguntou.

Mas por favor, não pense que foi uma mentira minha! Minhas visitas a Jamir despertam a curiosidade de uma ou outra pessoa mais desocupada (ora, eles não têm mais nada com que se preocupar além da vida alheia?!). Lembra-se daquela insinuação do Arles sobre minha experiência no frio? Acho que ele também pensa que temos algo. Descobri que éramos nós há cerca um mês, mas achei melhor não revelar antes.

P.P.S.: Não está envergonhado, está? Eu realmente gostaríamos que tivéssemos algo, mas não vou pressioná-lo (mais do que temo já estar fazendo com esta carta, hahaha!) a oficializar nada como namoro ou algo do tipo.

P.P.P.S.: Já contei que nunca retiro o medalhão que você me deu? Imagino você dando forma a ele com a gentileza que você tem... e pensar que este medalhão já esteve em suas mãos me dá um alento especial.

P.P.P.P.S.: Eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer, mas não consigo parar de escrever a você. Por mim, escreveria até amanhã para amenizar minha saudade... mas como estou chegando ao fim da página, acho melhor parar por aqui. Esperando ansiosamente por voltar a vê-lo, despeço-me.

* * *

**Tá chegando ao fim, gente... a próxima carta é a última. Espero que a carta de Aldebaran não tenha ficado muito melosa ou muito "Ame-me NOW!" –q**

**Depois de uma carta apaixonada/dedicada/_whatever_ dessas, o que Mu deverá responder? Resposta amanhã!**

_**Kissus**_**!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... mas estou juntando algumas moedinhas e talvez isso mude. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: Porque cartas carregam a voz, o perfume e o coração de quem está longe. Yaoi, Aldebaran x Mu.**

* * *

**Pois é, chegamos ao último capítulo. Era pra eu ter postado ano passado (melhor dizendo, ontem XD), mas depois de uma ferrenha luta com meus cabelos e com o Lattes (e com minha Internet por tabela, já que anda muito instável ultimamente), não necessariamente nessa ordem, acabei não publicando. Daí fui reler a crônica que me inspirou e... não resisti, tive de mexer na carta do Mu e isso me tomou mais um tempo hoje. Peço desculpas a quem acompanha a fic x.x''**

**Shaka-sama, agradeço de coração por todo o apoio que me deu durante esses dias. Ah, também adoraria ter visto essas cenas, huahauhau XD Fico muito feliz que tenha achado minha forma de retratá-los minimamente coerente x.x Escrevendo esta fic, acabei refletindo melhor sobre eles, então aos poucos vou aprendendo e aperfeiçoando isso n.n**

**Deixemos o falatório pra depois, né? Depois de uma carta meio "ultimato" de Aldebaran, Mu precisa tomar um posicionamento. Qual será a resposta?**

* * *

_Uma carta de amor é um papel que liga duas solidões._

Rubem Alves

* * *

Jamir, 01 de julho de 1985.

Alde,

Depois de ler sua última carta, poderia começar a minha de mil maneiras. No entanto, a primeira coisa que devo dizer é que acho que o entendo.

É verdade, o tom de sua carta chegou a me assustar. Mas creio que esse pequeno choque tenha sido muito importante para que eu pudesse enfim me decidir com relação à forma como lido com meus sentimentos.

Você não estava enganado quanto à leitura que fez de nosso último encontro; há muito tempo sei que você consegue me compreender a fundo, aprendendo a enxergar meus sentimentos por meio de gestos corriqueiros, de meu tom de voz e mesmo de um olhar. E imagine, ainda passamos tão pouco tempo juntos! Sempre admirei sua sensibilidade.

Imagino que, em parte, o desespero (com o perdão da palavra, caso lhe seja ofensiva de alguma forma) expresso em sua carta se deva à frustração em não ouvir um posicionamento concreto meu. No entanto, confesso que nunca fui pródigo em demonstrar emoções verbalmente, preferindo muitas vezes o silêncio e a reflexão – como bem o sabe. E aquele momento foi de uma intensidade ímpar, portanto realmente não sabia como me expressar. Dessa forma, por mais que tenha receado magoá-lo em princípio, creio que escrever sobre meus sentimentos seja mais fácil para mim, ao menos por enquanto.

Afinal, como eu poderia dizer que sofro dos mesmos sintomas que me relatou? Há semanas já notava os assustadores sinais do amor, e foi imbuído da confusão e do receio que lhe enviei aquela carta estranha e sôfrega. Como dizer que enfim compreendia a sensação das borboletas esvoaçando em meu íntimo? E nem precisava vê-lo para tal! Bastava ter em mãos uma nova carta sua para ser acometido por frêmitos irresistíveis. Bastava-me ler sua promessa de visitar-me em breve e sentia meu coração pulsar violentamente.

E a falta que sentia de seus toques... a forma como me envolvo na manta que você me deu em busca de aconchego nas noites frias... antes mesmo de racionalizar o que fazia, já estava irremediavelmente apaixonado. Sim, era mesmo isto: o amor, nosso "objeto de estudo", já estava instalado há tempos em minha alma e eu não pude percebê-lo como tal... até que passássemos a falar sobre ele.

"Saudade", Aldebaran... como eu conheço o significado dessa palavra! É o aperto no peito que sinto sempre que vejo suas costas se afastando de mim. É o suspiro lamurioso que solto quando fico à janela da torre vendo-o partir, desaparecendo na neblina de Jamir. É a esperança que sinto ao saber que está a caminho. É o júbilo que me aquece o coração ao vê-lo surgir no horizonte ostentando um sorriso, por piores que estejam as condições climáticas.

Sinto-me corar apenas escrevendo estas linhas, pois jamais disse isso a ninguém. Por sinal, esta também é a primeira vez em que escrevo algo desta natureza. É um momento intenso para mim, mas de certa forma receio que não saiba escrever uma carta de amor. Aliás, temo que esta carta esteja se tornando ridícula com minhas divagações insanas...

Hoje entendo o motivo pelo qual mestre Shion jamais se desfazia de um baú de madeira e o conservava em seu quarto, impedindo-me de sequer tocá-lo. Quando criança, acreditava que fosse um tesouro grandioso. Hoje sei que estava certo, mas não no sentido que minha inocência infantil me permitia imaginar. É lá, no baú que até hoje não ouso abrir, que mestre Shion guardava as cartas de mestre Dohko. Soube que Dohko também tinha esse mesmo costume. Imagine quantas cartas através dos séculos! Quantas palavras trocadas! Quanto amor armazenado ali!

E sim, Alde, essas cartas armazenam amor. Eram a forma como mestre Shion e Dohko podiam se tocar, por intermédio do papel frágil. O que jaz guardado naquele antigo baú são as carícias de mãos que se encontravam apesar da distância e do fardo de suas missões. Aquelas cartas estão impregnadas com o perfume do amado, e é por isso que mestre Shion jamais poderia se desfazer delas. Talvez o teor das cartas nem fosse de especial relevância, mas saber que o amado tocara aquele papel... que suas mãos escreveram aquelas linhas...

Imagino-o na privacidade de seus aposentos apanhando uma das cartas. Nem precisaria relê-la, pois já conhece seu conteúdo de cor. Apenas abraça o papel como se estivesse abraçando aquele que ama, tentando amenizar sua solidão...

Perdão! Apenas especulo. Imagino meu mestre fazendo tal coisa, mas o que descrevi foi apenas o que faço com suas cartas tão queridas noite após noite, esperando por seu retorno. Suas cartas sempre trouxeram consigo o seu calor e o seu perfume.

Tolo que sou! Uso o perfume que me deu para escrever essas linhas. Talvez uma tentativa vã de que este se impregne na carta e possa reforçar suas lembranças de mim...

Faço inúmeras vergonhosas confissões, mas ainda não fui capaz de dizer as três palavras que você tanto desejava ouvir de mim, embora certamente as lesse em meus olhos. Pois bem, eu o amo, Aldebaran. Perdoe-me por temer um sentimento tão intenso! Entretanto, agora que o elucidei (em termos), e graças à sua última carta, sinto-me pronto para me render sem reservas a ele. É algo aterrador, como se me deixasse cair em um abismo escuro, mas sei que irá me segurar.

Amo-o, Alde, de uma forma tão assustadoramente intensa e fervorosa que o simples fato de dizê-lo por escrito é capaz de trazer lágrimas aos meus olhos! Amo-o de forma tão sôfrega que iria caminhando até a Grécia para lhe entregar esta carta, se pudesse!

Ah, a sensação reconfortante de vê-lo caminhar ao meu encontro! Por mais que acredite em suas capacidades como cavaleiro de ouro, por mais que saiba que é um forte, honrado e poderoso guerreiro de Atena, meu coração se aperta ao imaginar que talvez não volte. Amo-o de forma tão violenta e ridícula que seria capaz de abraçá-lo, protegê-lo, lutar por você para que nunca se machuque. Sim, é ridículo, mas por vezes tenho ganas de prendê-lo entre Muralhas de Cristal e proibi-lo de lutar contra quem quer que seja.

Acho que agora compreendo a dualidade entre a fraqueza e a força que o amor confere. Você é meu ponto fraco, Aldebaran, mas também é a força de que necessito para me manter firme.

Creio que, a essa altura, você já tenha se convencido de que não "escaparei" de você... mas me permita reforçar essa ideia dizendo que não me importo em absoluto com os boatos a nosso respeito. Por mim, espero que eles se tornem ainda mais fortes e suas visitas, ainda mais frequentes.

Também gostaria muito de "ter algo" com você. O nome desse relacionamento – namoro, noivado, casamento, o que for – não importa. Apenas fique comigo. Como você mesmo disse, devemos sentir o amor. Nomeá-lo, explicá-lo... a esta altura, isso já não importa mais. Mesmo minhas parcas tentativas de descrevê-lo parecem não se aproximar do que realmente sinto, como se as próprias palavras não tivessem, dentro de si, suficiente poder.

Tudo o que desejo é que a caixa em que presentemente guardo suas cartas se torne pequena demais para seu conteúdo. No que depender de mim, Alde, pretendo preencher um baú inteiro de cartas, cartas de uma vida inteira entregue a este sentimento que me aquece a alma.

Espero ansiosamente o seu retorno! Não sei se serei capaz de dizer tudo o que escrevi, mas espero que meus abraços e beijos sejam suficientes para corroborar o que tento lhe transmitir. É verão e Kiki costuma passar os dias fora da torre em seu treinamento ou brincando, então teremos privacidade.

(Perdoe-me caso esse comentário tenha soado indecoroso, não pude reprimi-lo! Tampouco posso fingir que não desejo ardentemente ficar em seus braços sem me preocupar com mais nada...)

Aguardo-o com fervor e muita saudade!

Sempre seu,

Mu.

P.S.: Compreendo plenamente seu desejo de continuar escrevendo, de prolongar esse toque imaginário de nossas mãos através da carta.

P.P.S.: O sono chega aos poucos e a vela se esgota. Sinto-me dividido entre a angústia de cessar a escrita e o anseio de vê-lo em meus sonhos. Queria eu dormir sobre o papel, degustando de tal proximidade, mas receio manchar a tinta recente e borrar o que escrevi com tanto ardor. Portanto, recolho-me. Boa noite, boa noite! A ideia da separação, ainda que momentânea, aflige-me com tal pungência que poderia permanecer me despedindo até o amanhecer...*****

P.P.P.S.: Três pequenas palavras parecem abarcar todo um Universo. Deixe-me ao menos dormir com esta doce frase gravada em minhas retinas: eu amo você.

* * *

***** Sim, gente, não resisti, ok? Inspirei-me em um trecho da famosa cena da sacada em "Romeu e Julieta", de Shakespeare. Mais especificamente, na despedida de Julieta: "O mesmo, querido, eu desejara; mas de tanto te acariciar, podia, até, matar-te. Adeus; calca-me a dor com tanto afã, que boa-noite eu diria até amanhã".

É que eu acho essa cena tão linda! Podem me bater, agora x.x

* * *

**Fim... ou melhor, o fim da fic, porque o relacionamento está apenas no começo. Espero sinceramente que o capítulo não tenha ficado exagerado ou meloso demais. Talvez eu tenha dado vazão ao meu coração taurino de manteiga XD**

**A crônica que me inspirou a escrever esta fic e, especialmente, a última carta de Mu, chama-se "Cartas de amor" (ops! XD), de Rubem Alves. Uma das crônicas mais encantadoras que já li. Neste blog ****(que não é meu, encontrei-o no Google)**** vocês podem ler o texto na íntegra: migre . me / cCYqb (basta tirar os espaços). Por sinal, a epígrafe deste último capítulo (sugestão do DARK SHAKA FICWRITER, muito obrigada, Shaka-sama! X3) é um trecho dessa crônica.**

**Aos trancos e barrancos, fic concluída. Eu já gostava desse casal pelas fics lindas (poucas, mas lindas) que li deles, e agora estou realmente apaixonada. Tenho pelo menos mais duas ideias de fics no mesmo "universo" (a side-story inspirada pelo comentário da SAYURI NO VIRGO e outra fic decorrente de conversas com Shaka-sama), um dia escreverei (quando o tempo, a inspiração e o mestrado permitirem). Não será a única fic escrita do casal, com certeza!**

**A todos os que me acompanharam (seja comentando, favoritando ou mesmo seguindo em silêncio), os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic tanto quanto, sinceramente, gostei de escrevê-la. Tenham um 2013 pleno de saúde, alegria, inspiração e luz!**

_**Kissus**_**,**

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
